


破宫

by Photiniaaaaa



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Hanzo Shimada, M/M, pussy hanzo
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 09:11:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21371701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Photiniaaaaa/pseuds/Photiniaaaaa
Summary: 双性半藏约炮
Relationships: Hanzo Shimada/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	破宫

**Author's Note:**

> 子宫操作，被操到爆浆

半藏打量着这个男人的鸡巴。  
小得可怜。这是他的第一反应。  
半藏含过不少屌，不论用上面还是下面，每一根都比他眼前这根要大上两圈。  
这小鸡巴颜色意外的很浅，包皮割掉露出微红的龟头，柱身上褶皱堆积比九十岁老头的脸还要沧桑，但是两颗袋囊饱饱涨涨的，似乎有不少存货。  
半藏毫不掩饰的嗤笑一声，转眼去看对方的脸。他面无表情，只是眼含讥讽。  
同半藏约炮的这个男人不愿透露姓名，只是自称为D。  
D似乎并不在意半藏的态度，他与趴跪在自己双腿间的男人对视，挑起一边粗浓的眉毛，意思是“你还想还继续吗？”  
半藏眯了眯眼睛，心底几度犹豫，最后撇下嘴巴还是决定做下去。  
他伸手将D的老二玩摸到半硬，然后推住D的胸膛将他摁在床上。男人两腿分开跪在D身侧，挑起自己毫无反应的阴茎和阴囊露出后方的雌穴。  
半藏的女穴颜色熟艳，两片肥厚熟红的外阴翻卷开来的吐出前端一粒饱满的阴蒂，这里显然已不是第一次使用。  
半藏扒开黏在一起的阴唇，一股热液从腔道里流淌而出，浸透了他的手指。他将D的龟头抵在湿润的缝隙中，缓缓坐了下去。  
阴穴毫无阻碍地将D的小鸡巴吞进身体里。  
蚌肉似的阴唇外翻着抵在交合处，D粗硬的阴毛被压倒一片，扎着敏感娇嫩的唇肉内侧，带起一片细微的快感。  
男人主动扭起腰肢，胸肉随着动作上下起伏，两粒乳尖在空气中划出色情的弧度。含在肉腔里的阴茎随即前后碰撞着内壁，溅起一片闷沉的水声，似乎是在嘲笑这连穴眼都无法填满的可怜尺寸。  
D的双手轻搭在半藏的大腿上，他抚摸着男人大腿外侧紧绷的肌肉，心安理得享受对方的服务。  
半藏的水很多，没动几下身体里流出的水就把D的耻毛全部打湿，他饱满湿黏的臀肉啪啪砸在D的阴囊上，声音清脆。  
“啧……”半藏自己动了一会，只觉得阴穴空虚毫无快感。为了找乐子，他从床头柜的抽屉里拿出一根疣粒密布的粉色假阳具，用手指沾着女穴的淫水简单扩张了一下后穴，便撑开肠道把整根玩具吞了进去。就连这个玩意的尺寸，都比D的要大上一圈。  
粉阳具完全吞入的瞬间，半藏的雌穴涌出一股热液，浇在D敏感的阴茎上。  
D默默看着半藏的动作，他搭在男人大腿上的手用力了些，十指微陷，腰身开始主动回应半藏的动作。  
这时，D的老二被半藏的淫水灌溉，仿佛有生命的植物般开始抽长粗胀起来。柱身的褶皱被充血的海绵体撑开，不断变大的肉棍一点点填满湿润温暖的阴道，变得坚硬而灼热。  
半藏有些诧异，但更多的是满足。他的女穴很快就被填满了，男人舒服得轻哼几声，加快了动作，微肿的阴唇含着D的老二快速吞吐，前端的阴蒂被埋在耻毛中被不断挤压变形。  
D的鸡巴还在缓缓变大，尺寸很快就达到了半藏难以接受的大小。男人的下体被撑到紧绷，阴道被粗硬的柱身捅到笔直，硕大充血的龟头死死抵在紧闭的宫颈，对其施加强有力的压迫。  
半藏感到不对劲，用双腿撑住身体下落的势头，动作生生停在了半空。男人面颊绯红，额头上汗水密布，他咬着唇，有些进退两难。  
含入身体的部分阴茎已经把阴道全部塞满，但D的这玩意还在不断的变粗变长，半藏清晰感觉到自己的身体在随着性器的胀大而一点点被迫抬高，紧闭的宫颈受到了沉重的压迫。  
身体内已经成长为“巨物”的鸡巴丝毫没有停止生长的迹象。男人慌了，他撑起身体，试图将D的鸡巴从体内拔出。  
男人猛地起身，D青筋密布的大屌裹着淫液勉强退出来一点，差点把半藏整条紧绷的阴道扯得外翻出来，阴唇出都叠扯出一圈红腻的肉瓣。  
半藏哀鸣一声，冷汗直流，他捂着肚子，双腿打颤差点跌坐回去。他小腹抽搐，躬着身子半伏在D身上，不敢再动。后穴里的粉玩具裹着黏黏滑滑的体液吐出来一半，半出不出地嵌在菊穴里。  
D的腰向上微微一顶，立刻换来了一阵收缩和半藏略带痛苦的呻吟。  
“别，已经塞满了……”半藏浑身发着虚汗，他摸摸自己的肚子，那里已经被顶出一道异样的弧度。  
D舔了舔嘴唇，大掌从男人的大腿移动到臀后，扒开臀缝摸到露出的那根粉阳具，手指一挑，将那湿漉漉的东西塞了回去。  
半藏面色微白，呼吸有些不稳。这不是他第一次被双龙，事实上他非常喜欢这种被填满的充实感，但这回，却让他心生恐惧。  
D做完后拍拍半藏的肉臀，转而握住男人的腰，自下而上打量着着半藏赤裸而畸形的肉体，轻飘飘地说：  
“不，还没完全填满呢。”  
说完，D钳着半藏的腰身猛地向自己胯下摁了下去！  
D原本未被含入的鸡巴根部又充血长了一小截，半藏毫无准备的一坐到底，红肿的阴唇猛烈撞击D的胯部，几乎被扩张到失去弹性。  
半藏紧闭的宫口被D硕大的龟头一举捅开，仿佛压缩的弹簧被猛然释放那般，坚硬灼热的顶端极霸道地撞在子宫壁上。  
异物入侵，半藏紧绷的小腹蓦地被捅出一个骇人的形状，狰狞得像一只即将破体而出的异形！  
“啊，啊——！”宫口被暴力破开的疼痛延迟了半秒才被大脑接收到。男人脸上血色尽褪，痛觉几乎抽干了他的力气，小腹极致的胀痛挤压着其他内脏让他不停地干呕。  
忽然，一阵天旋地转，两个人颠倒了位置。半藏被压在床上，臀部抬起紧贴D的胯部，双腿被架在D的肩上，身体折起，体内的阴茎开始毫不客气地耸动起来。  
半藏的子宫紧致温软得让人流连忘返，尤其是宫口那圈缺少弹性的肉。那里死死圈着D的柱身，抽出时冠状沟会被那圈肉死死卡住动弹不得，稍微一使劲就会扯得整个雌穴往体外带，阴道口出还会被牵扯翻出堆叠的鲜红嫩肉。  
D的阴茎被半藏的子宫口卡住了，他只好深进浅退，龟头毫不怜悯地撞击宫壁，在短促的退出后再次猛然挺进，把雌巢顶撞到变形，饱满的阴囊把臀肉拍得啪啪作响。  
半藏已经被肏到神志不清，连自己的表情都无法控制，双眼上翻，眼泪唾液流了满脸。  
男人的整条雌穴都被D捅开了，肥肿的阴唇随着他抽插的动作不停卷入翻出，豆大的阴蒂被D的食指中指从唇缝中抠挖出来，用指甲边缘恶意地摁碾。  
“唔！啊哈……”半藏在一片混乱中，痛苦与快感并存。他双腿紧缠着D，生怕一个放松让D将自己的雌穴勾出来。  
后穴的粉玩具被蠕动的肠道和地心引力拉进了前所未有深度，微肿的菊穴在空气中收缩，浸透了阴穴里流出的热液。  
D在半藏的子宫里驰骋了很久，终于抵着内壁射了出来，大量浓稠的白精灌入宫腔，半藏感觉小腹一片酸胀，子宫被异物缓缓填满。  
射完一次的D，尺寸丝毫没有减少。就这样，D抱着半藏的屁股，在他的子宫里射了一泡又一泡浓精……  
等到D第四次射完，半藏的子宫已经被又多又浓上精液撑到变形，小腹隆起，状如怀孕。他瘫在床上，浑身肮脏得仿佛一个刚被使用过的充气娃娃。半藏小腹沾着些许稀薄的精水，那是他自己射出来的。  
射过几次的D老二缩小了些许尺寸，能够在松弛的宫口和阴道内顺利抽送。看着半藏的肚子，D若有所思。  
D把半藏从床上拉起，让他坐在自己的老二上。  
半藏抱着圆滚滚的肚子艰难地直起身，满子宫的精水沉甸甸向下坠着，却被D的鸡巴悉数堵住。  
D借着引力，再一次深入了半藏的子宫，他最后往深处挺动数次，铃口一开，液体激射而出！  
和之前不一样，半藏感觉到这次射进来的液体凶猛而滚烫，量极大，他的子宫被这股液体撑到再次变形，几乎到了极限。  
半藏迟钝的大脑这才意识到D射进去的不是精液而是尿。他不敢相信地瞪大了双眼，紧接着疯狂挣扎起来。  
“停下！不要尿了！肚子好胀……”半藏眼中尽是血丝，还泛着水光，他扭动着四肢，试图把D的鸡巴从身体里退出来。  
现在的他对于D来讲实在是很虚弱，D摁了摁半藏的肚子，男人就痛苦地俯身抱着小腹不住地抽气。  
D托着半藏的臀肉，将他的身体向上抬了抬，最后再放下，让他一坐到底。  
半藏皱紧眉头闷哼一声，气息凌乱。正在他努力适应变大的肚子的时候，只听见“啪”一声脆响，疼痛传来，他的屁股被D狠狠扇了一巴掌！  
半藏惨叫出声，浑身的肌肉都因为臀部的剧痛而开始抽搐。D一连猛扇了好几下，扇得半藏臀肉红肿，阴道不受控制地蠕动收缩。  
整个雌穴都在抽搐，子宫挤压着精水尿液涌进阴道，最后在压力下从二人的交合处失禁般喷洒而出，溅染了大片床单，粉色阳具也裹着一层厚厚的肠液在这时被菊穴吐出体外。  
半藏半硬不硬的阴茎再次高潮，胀红的顶端吐出稀薄的精水，沥沥拉拉往下滴淌。  
没过多久，D的鸡巴恢复成了那个令人嘲笑的尺寸，退出半藏的身体。  
半藏抱着肚子侧躺在床上大口喘气，被拉扯到无法合拢的阴穴被肏成一朵几乎被碾烂的肉花，肿胀的肉瓣虚虚盖在能一望到底的雌腔外。  
忽然，阴道深处传来“啵啵”的几声闷响，没有了鸡巴的阻碍，浑浊的精尿混合物就从半藏松弛的阴道中喷出，腥臭的液体流了好久都没流干净。半藏抱着缓缓瘪下去的肚子，浑身抽搐着又射了一次，身体肌肉一紧绷，残留的液体又失禁似的往外涌，喷湿了大片的床单。  
半藏蜷缩在床上，浑身沾着精水尿液，眼神放空，不知在想着什么。


End file.
